


Eskimo Kisses

by orphan_account



Category: ARMS (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Time to post fics for this fandom, everyone better prepare for Spring Man/Byte fluff, my city now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-18 18:52:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11296692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Byte and Barq work hard every day as Beach Patrol, and seem to get little to no credit for it. However, Spring Man always notices (when he comes to the beach), and figures his botfriend could use a bit of a reward.Sure, no mouth makes it a little harder, but the emotion's still the same!





	Eskimo Kisses

Today was a long, hard day. That said, any time Kid Cobra's mucking around Buster Beach just means everything gets more difficult - and this isn't accounting for Kid Cobra's love for Barq. Seriously, what possesses that snake fellow to pick up his partner in crime busting and run? Poor Barq's played damsel in distress that some of the kids are starting to call him 'Princess Barq'. On top of that, the life guard called in ans four kids almost drowned (that was a scare) - Byte had to risk loosing his legs twice due to salt water. And that was only the first five hours of the day! The beach was full of people for some reason and honestly, Byte felt like if he were human he would have picked today to quit the beach patrol. However, the robot didn't, because he's programmed to be beach patrol, and to deal with these types of bull crap things. Honestly, this was just unfair.

Thankfully, the robot's boyfriend, Spring Man had decided to visit shortly after the nightmare Byte and Barq had to deal with, and was happy to help the pair with the busy day at Buster Beach. He willingly waded into the saltwater on their behalf, scooping up anyone in danger and taking over as life guard for a while so Byte and Barq could do what they were supposed to - patrol and resolve. This made the day so much easier.

Until Kid Cobra showed back up and Buster Beach went from being a busy water attraction to a full out grudge match of Arms.

Byte was not having a good day.

So when the beach closed and everyone was corralled home, Byte had half a mind to flop in the sand and power off right there. No one robot could deal with that much, and if Spring Man hadn't stepped in, the clockwork cops would have been, without a doubt, screwed. His legs weren't behaving anyway, thanks to the saltwater, so when he fell over in the sand, Byte didn't even bother to try standing up. He'd rather power off now and save himself the embarrassment of dealing with Spring Man by acting out of power.

"Byte? Byte! Are you okay?!" Was all the hero got out before the robot fell over. He books it over, worriedly glances the bot over with no idea how to help. As Byte slowly gives into the fact they have to have this conversation (by turning his head to face Spring man), the hero frowns, resting his chin between his pointer finger and his thumb on his right hand. "They didn't make you wade the saltwater, did they?"

All he got was a dismayed beep that indicated a yes.

"Aw no, Byte... I'm sorry. I knew I should have come sooner! I'll get you back to the garage - you do know how to fix yourself, right?" Spring Man asks, attempting to lift the bot as he asks this. Well, yeah, he kinda figured out how to replaces parts from looking over his blue prints in the small garage like place he and Barq stayed in, but having Spring Man have to carry him was embarrassing enough to make the rest of him over heat. Barq whines, nudging his way under what Springman could life of Byte, and helpfully carries the robot beach patrol in Spring Man's place. Good dog. Best dog.

"Affirmative. I can conduct self repairs." Byte replies, wishing he had just powered off right before this happened. His boyfriend doesn't need to know he's a total looser! Granted, Byte is not a complete looser, he just worries that the hero pretty boy will think he's a looser. The bot's been dating Springman for a while (one month and two days, exactly) and he really, really doesn't want that out for all to see. The robot's known Spring Man for a while, but Byte's not useless! He just... had a bad day. Today was not his finiest moment is all.

Barq easily carries Byte back to the small workshop garage the pair called home. It's a small room attached to the Buster Beach visitor's center, renovated to be more comfortable for the clockwork cops to reside in. The Bouncer follows easily, concern still etched on his face as Barq deposits his partner in fetch (and crime stopping) onto the table in the center of the room. The robot pulls himself up, then detaches his Seekies in favor of a more normal pair of hands. His joints were clogged with salt water, nothing a good cleaning wouldn't solve. Barq stares at him expectantly as Spring Man finally rounds the corner to see the pair's living situtation for the first time. Byte was in the middle of removing his legs from the knee down in order to clean the gunk out, which goes unnoticed by Spring Man as he marvels.

"You live here? Wow, that's so cool! You always get to see the ocean!" He smiles, and Byte feels himself get a bit over heated. "You'll be okay, right, Byte? I should have come earlier - I mean, I know you weren't planning for me to, but... I wanted to surprise you while you were at work."

Spring Man wanted to surprise him at work. Byte found this exceedingly charming, making a puff of air from embarrassment. How did he get so lucky? The guy's perfect. As Byte beings cleaning out his removed legs, Spring Man hops up on the table with him. Barq whines, feeling left out, so Byte stops cleaning to lift his dog up onto the table too. Spring Man smiles, scooting a bit closer. When the bot looks up at his boyfriend to see what he's up too, he's surprised to find Spring Man is very, very close.

All his functions freeze as Spring Man smiles, closes his eyes, leans in close enough for his nose to touch the other's place (where his nose would be), and shake his head gently and slowly. The robot sputters as he attempts to process what Spring Man just did.

After a moment, Spring Man leans away, that goofy, lovable grin spread across his face.

"I know I can't actually kiss you, but does that work?" His smile's infectious, and the bot feels so very warm.

"Y-yes that works. What was that, anyway?" Byte questions, letting himself get distracted from cleaning his legs in favor of holding one of Spring Man's hands.

"They're called Eskimo Kisses! I dunno why, though. But I figured you might... Byte?" The hero looks concerned, as the bot's not watching the ocean, like Spring Man thought he was, but was instead staring at him. 

"I was just thinking how lucky I am to have you."

"Byte, I love you, you dork."


End file.
